erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Fifty Years of Erthoria
Spans the period of late 1701 of the WesGras-Loond Calendar to late 1751. This marks the time before the Campaign reboot. Gras-Loond Following the near apocalyptic events on Tsar Loond in 1701, hordes of bandits flowed into Gras Loond escaping the effects of the phoenix conflagration in Grey. This caused much unrest in the kingdom and took nearly a decade to quell. A minor land rush occured in the next decade between the upper and middle states of the Gras Loond Empire. This was partially due to a run of good weather and areas of regrowth in the desert wasteland of Tasmarctya. In the third decade, a series of hield harvests and new land caused a food surplus across the kingdoms. The fourth decade heralded a thirty year period of kingdom stability with several good omens increasing kingdom morale. However, in the fifth decade a severe food shortage occured coinciding with a strange arhaeological find in Lake Agenoth. Tsar-Loond In the south west of Tsar Loond, saw a migration of people called the Grippli come out of the Sea of Rocks and Reefs. With good weather, crops slowly began to return to normal after the climate shift caused by the Mana Crystal of late 1699. An undiscovered colony of Strix came out of the Chasm in the mountains north of the City of Grey. They sent a diplomatic party to meet with the Empire of Gras Loond but frightened suspicion of these creatures led to cultural misunderstandings and the meeting ended in blood. In the third and fourth decades following the phoenix conflagration, the many small kingdoms on the west coast saw a period of economic boom and food surplus along with a discovery of ancient lore pertaining to the mysterious lost Dwarf/Duergar civilisation. At the beginning of the fifth decade, bandit activity began to increase as the combined wealth of the kingdoms of Tsar Loond increased. Tiel Lund - The Old Lands A major inquistion kicked off the decade in response to an increased number of Daemon cults. In the second decade the Samsarans appeared in Tiel loond coinciding with the discovery of ancient cyclopean lore. A minor land rush occured in the third decade and several new city states popped up along with an increase in food. Another inquistion occured against the Samsarans due to fear of their connection to death. In the fifth decade saw many city states enter into an economic boom and another food surplus. Koppa-Shin A cohort of Atamahuta Oni and Ettins ravaged Kai-Oro, capital city of Koppa Shin. Much of the city was raised before they were stopped by the lands heroes. Despite this hardship, in the second decade saw great harvests yield a food surplus and the arrival of the Nagaji from across the Kujira Umi (whale sea). Corrupt officials orchestrated a kingdom wide smuggling ring which caused widesspread civil unrest as crime increased and productivity decreased. Eventually the corrupting was unveiled and in the following decade the kingdom received a good omen and good weather for a prosperous fourth decade. With large parts of Kai-Oro still not rebuilt an influx of squatters took up residence in the ruins. These people came from across Koppa Shin and represented the lowest classes, this sparked a period of bandit activity that ranged across the Kingdom. This caused much civil unrest and elevated to the highest ranks of nobilty, leading to a Feud between two powerful families. Category:Campaign News and Events Category:History